


The Nearer the Destination

by Draycevixen



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-27
Updated: 2011-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-18 18:11:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bodie is so close to getting what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Biani](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Biani).



.

The girl is so intent on closing the door quietly that she doesn’t even notice me standing at the end of the hallway. She leans her forehead on it for a moment and murmurs, “never really mine.” Then she turns and walks away, shoes and bag clasped in one hand, the buttons on her dress not lined up right, black hair breaking loose at the nape of her neck from a quickly gathered ponytail.

I’ve hated Maeve without knowing her but now I fight the urge to comfort her, to commiserate with a “not mine either,” and unlock the door.

 

.


	2. Chapter 2

.

Hung over, Ray’s a miserable bastard. Squinting up at me through tangled curls with blood shot eyes, the stubble on his cheeks is stark against the unnatural pallor of his skin. He’s drinking orange juice straight from the bottle while his other hand grips the table like he might list over. He stinks of smoky pubs, stale sweat and sex. He looks like something that even the cat wouldn’t have bothered to drag in... and I want him so badly I have to lean on my hands to keep from brushing the hair back from his face with my fingertips.

.


	3. Chapter 3

.

I’m going to kiss him. I’ve been _going to kiss him_ for months. He called me “Priapismic” once, told me to look it up and I did: _A prurient action or display._ If only he knew the prurient act I always have in mind when I’m around him. Right next to it in the dictionary was “Priapism,” _a persistent, usually painful erection of the penis, especially as a consequence of disease._ As Ray infects my every thought I’m suffering from that too. I have to tell him the truth, _now_.

“Ray…”

“Huh?”

“You stink. Get your arse in the shower.”

.


	4. Chapter 4

.

As the water streams down over me, my mind slowly picks through the minefield of the night before. Things had been going so well with Maeve up until then.

I’d had too much to drink, was frankly surprised that I could even… then coming, yelling Bodie’s name and, even worse, having to see the look on Maeve’s face as she told me quietly how many times I’d called out Bodie’s name in my sleep.

 _Bodie._ Thinking about him makes me instantly hard and I jerk off quietly, biting my lip, all too conscious of him waiting in the next room.

 

.


End file.
